Containers and associated systems used to store and ship radioactive materials such as nuclear waste must be designed and demonstrated to safely contain the radioactive materials and limit personnel exposure both under normal conditions and in a variety of accident scenarios.
As an example, one of the greater challenges in the recovery of Plutonium Oxide located in the United States and around the world is dealing with the potential generation of hydrogen and oxygen theoretically forming a flammable gas in the vapor spaces of a container storing the material.
Thus, a container that includes one or more sensors, such as, for example, sensors for measuring hydrogen concentration, oxygen concentration, pressure within the container, and/or temperature within the container would be valuable, as it would allow confirmation of safe conditions prior to shipment of the container or periodically during storage of container.
However, due to the flammable nature of the hydrogen and oxygen gases potentially forming within the vapor spaces of the container, inclusion and powering of such sensors increases the risk of accidental combustion. In particular, inclusion of a battery within the container to power the sensors introduces the possibility of a spark event at the battery, which could potentially ignite any flammable vapors present.
In addition, certain radioactive materials may require storage for a significant length of time. However, typical batteries have a limited lifespan. As such, a storage container that includes a battery to power one or more internal sensors may be unable to provide readings or otherwise properly perform over the entirety of an extended storage period.